Drop
Il drop o bottino fa' riferimento a uno o piu' oggetti ottenuti uccidendo uno o piu' mostri. Non ci sono fonti per le informazioni che seguono ma questo link http://forum.dofus.fr/topic.php?lang=fr&id=97065 al forum francese da' una spiegazione che avvalora quanto qui' sostenuto. Proprieta' Ogni drop ha tre valori associati : frequenza del drop, limite di prospezione, e limite del drop. Frequenza La frequenza si riferisce alla probabilita' che un mostro dopo esser stato sconfitto in combattimento fornisca un bottino in genere o di uno specifico tipo. La probabilita' / frequenza di ricevere un certo oggetto puo' essere aumentata dalla quantita' di prospezione individuale di un giocatore. Esempio: una frequanza base di drop del 4% diventera' del 7% con una prospezione di 175 punti (i.e., 4 moltiplicato per 1.75). Sebbene ogni giocatore in un combattimento viene alla fine calcolato separatamente, un gruppo statisticamente ha migliori probabilita' di fare bottino piu' alto e' il numero di partecipanti e piu' alto e' il livello della loro prospezione individuale. Cumulo della frequenza Statisticamente, piu' persone in un combattimento miglire la possibilita' che almeno un partecipante riceva alla fine il bottino previsto. La probabilita' che almeno uno riceva il drop e' calcolata come segue: *D = Probabilita' di drop espressa in decimale (1% = 0,01) *PPx = Prospezione di ogni personaggio (PP1=char1, PP2=char2, etc), espressa in percentuale (divisa per 100) *G = Numero di personaggi nel gruppo *Pt = Probabilita' totale che almeno un membro del gruppo riceva il drop (ancora, come decimale) Pt = 1-((1-(PP1*D))*(1-(PP2*D))...*(1-(PPG*D))) Per cui, per un oggetto con frequenza di drop del 5% e un gruppo di 8 giocatori con prospezione di 100 a testa: Pt = 1-((1-(1*.05))8) = 1-((1-.05)8) = 1-(.958) = 1-.6634 vedere nota = .3366 or 33.66% nota: E' necessario arrotondare per mantenere il numero maneggiabile Se c'e' piu' di un mostro dello stesso tipo in un gruppo, ogni mostro ha la stessa possibilita' di dare l'oggetto alla fine del combattimento, la formula matematica e' la stessa pero' in questo caso il numero di mostri assume importanza al posto del numero dei giocatori. *Pf = Probabilita' finale complessiva di drop dal gruppo di mostri dato verso il gruppo di giocatori di cui sopra *Pb = probabilita' complessiva totale di drop proveniente dalla formula precedente *M = numero di mostri dello stesso tipo nel gruppo Pf = 1-(1-Pt)M (this one's simpler because you are dealing with multiple instances of a value that will definitely be the same) Se ci sono 5 mostri nel gruppo, usando Pt dall'esempio sopra: Pf = 1-(1-.3366)5 = 1-(.6634)5 = 1-(.2920) (ancora arrotondato) = .7080 or 70.8% Limite di prospezione o blocco Il limite di prospezione e' il minimo ammontare di prospezione che un giocatore o un gruppo di giocatori deve avere prima che ci sia la possibilita' di ottenere un drop. Se non viene raggiunto questo limite stabilito, non c'e' possibilita' di ottenere il drop non importa quanto sia alta la frequenza di drop dell'oggetto / mostro. Il blocco di prospezione varia ampiamente, alcuni limiti sono cosi' bassi che un singolo giocatore avra' sempre la possibilita' di avere un drop (in effetti alcuni limiti devono essere per forza zero per fare in modo che anche i giocatori non abbonati (F2P) possano far bottino quando combattono da soli in quanto la loro prospezione e' azzerata. Alcuni limiti sono un po' piu' alti ma possono essere sbloccati da un singolo giocatore che abbia alzato la propria prospezione indossando oggetti e / o alzando la caratteristica fortuna. Altri limiti sono cosi' alti che richiedono per forza un gruppo di giocatori partecipanti al combattimento per essere sbloccati, si tenga conto che ha rilevanza la prospezione alla fine del combattimento e non quella all'inizio ( es alzata con incantesimi). Limiti fisici o numerici Alcuni tipi di bottino hanno un limite in numero. Per esempio se un mostro ha due corna potra' avere un limite di drop di 2 e quindi dare solo due corna come drop, se i giocatori nella battaglia sono 3 solo 2 di essi potranno ricevere un corno. Si noti che se un singolo mostro droppa un corno, lana e cuoio, ogni giocatore puo' ricevere solo un corno, lana o cuoio da ognuno dei mostri che sono nel combattimento, ovviamente se il limite di drop e' raggiunto (se c'e') il giocatore seguente che viene preso in considerazione per il calcolo del drop personale non potra' ricevere questi oggetti. Procedura di ricerca Quando il o i giocatori vincono e sconfiggono il o i mostri, puo' essere assegnato un bottino. Ogni giocatore vittorioso riceve la possibilita' di tentare di trovare degli oggetti sui mostri caduti, viene eseguito un tentativo per ogni mostro vinto e per ogni oggetto che tale mostro potrebbe dare eccetto che per gli oggetti il cui limite di prospezione e' piu' alto di quello del gruppo di giocatori. Se il tentativo ha successo il giocatore riceve l'oggetto trovato a meno che il limite di drop fisico (vedi sopra) per quell'oggetto non sia stato gia' raggiunto (altri giocatori hanno ricevuto l'oggetto). Il giocatore con la prospezione piu' alta esegue il tentativo di ricerca per primo, seguito poi dal secondo piu' alto e via scendendo, nel caso due o piu' personaggi abbiano lo stesso livello di prospezione, l'ordine di precedenza nella ricerca del bottino avviene tenendo in considerazione l' iniziativa. Drop - Calcolatore di frequenza *Dofus Playground Drop Rate Calculator Category:Informazioni di gioco